


Late Night Conversations

by SkyLights17



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLights17/pseuds/SkyLights17
Summary: She worked the night shift in the coffee shop on campus. She was quiet. No one really came to buy coffee that late at night.Well, almost no one...She looked up from the textbook on the counter in front of her. Her eyes were bright and bore into his. She didn’t say a word as he placed his order and handed her the money. Her gaze lingered, piercing into him until she turned away. She made his coffee and placed it on the counter. He moved to pick it up when she spoke.“Do you ever feel like you’re wasting your time?”Just one sentence.One question.That’s why Jongin always came back.





	Late Night Conversations

She worked the night shift in the coffee shop on campus. She was quiet. No one really came to buy coffee that late at night.  
Well, almost no one...  
She looked up from the textbook on the counter in front of her. Her eyes were bright and bore into his. She didn’t say a word as he placed his order and handed her the money. Her gaze lingered, piercing into him until she turned away. She made his coffee and placed it on the counter. He moved to pick it up when she spoke. Her voice was soft and warm.   
“Do you ever feel like you’re wasting your time?”  
Just one sentence.  
One question.  
That’s why Jongin always came back.

“Um...yeah. Sometimes.” 

She tilted her head, curiosity sparkling in her bright eyes. Then, she nodded lightly, looking back at her textbook. 

“Thank you.” 

Why?” He asked. 

If he had paid more attention, he might have noticed the slight curve of her lips. 

“No reason. Goodnight, Jongin.” 

“Wait-how do you know my name?” 

“My boss, Kim Seokjin, he was raving to me about your dance showcase a few days ago. He pointed you out when he saw you come in.” 

Jongin nodded. 

“Oh. Well...What’s your name then?” 

She tapped her fingers lightly against the counter, her eyes meeting his again. 

For a minute, she just looked at him, almost curiously. 

“I’m Madison.”

”Nice to meet you.” 

“You too.” She paused. “You should get some sleep. It’s 2 am, after all.” 

“Why do you work so late at night? Don’t you need to sleep too?” 

She smiled, a soft laugh bubbling past her lips. 

“I’m an insomniac. I work this shift because Jin needed help, and I don’t sleep most nights anyway, so why not?” 

He nodded. 

“Just...don’t forget to take care of yourself too. Okay?” 

Her smile softens.

“I will. Take care of yourself too. Goodnight.” 

He smiles. 

“Goodnight, Madison.” 

 

Jongin smiles as he walks back to his dorm. He knows already that he’s beyond whipped. And he doesn’t give a fuck.

As he steps into his dorm room, Jongin knows he’ll be at that little coffee shop again. Not for the coffee. Not to visit Jin or his friends. No, he’ll be back to hear that soft voice, listen to that quiet giggle, and see those piercing blue-green eyes. 

 

Yep. He’s _**so**_ whipped. 


End file.
